It Takes Two
by captainofswans
Summary: A number of shorts about Emma and Killian's adventures in parenting.
1. The Jolly

_A/N: Hello, all! This is actually one of the first of many short stories I've written about Captain Swan being parents—in the Enchanted Forest! As much as I love Storybrooke, I could totally see them raising kids in the EF. Also, I absolutely adore writing about Emma getting a real chance to raise a kid (well, in their case, two kids)—and though she still plays a major role in Henry's life, it's… different. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a long day of dreadful meetings and boring talks with neighboring kingdoms. Emma had really had enough of it, and Killian noticed during the last meeting.

He set his hand on her thigh under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned her head to meet his eyes with a small smile. He knew how much Emma hated being there-one of the downfalls for not being raised in the Enchanted Forest. Killian glanced to Snow, who was nodding with a smile, then to Charming, who still looked more interested than most anyone at the table.

"Alright, let's call it a day." Charming said, and Killian didn't miss how Emma nearly bolted from her seat. He looked to Charming who closed his eyes and motioned for him to follow her. Killian walked swiftly towards the door, breaking into a run when he saw Emma.

"Emma!" Killian called as he got closer, finally matching her stride, "Emma, love, is something wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't be a princess, I-"

Killian stopped her in the hallway, turning to face her as he held her arms.

"Emma, love, you are incredibly stressed out right now." Killian spoke with his signature half-smile, "Just breathe."

Emma closed her eyes as she inhaled, opening them again with and exhale.

"Why don't we go take a trip on the Jolly? We can bring the little monsters with us." Killian suggested, smiling when Emma nodded.

"Okay. At least I can get my mind off of everything." Emma nodded.

"Go get the little ones ready-I'll go find Henry and we'll meet you at the gates."

"Okay." Emma replied, smiling when Killian kissed her. He patted her arm before turning on his heel and strutting towards the library, knowing that was where he'd find Henry.

He opened the doors to the large library, smiling to Belle and stopping by her desk and leaning on the counter.

"What brings you in today, Hook?" She spoke with a smile, setting her book down.

"I'm looking for a young lad, short brown hair, green eyes the same as his mother's..." Killian smiled.

"I may have seen him around the fiction section." Belle replied with a raised brow.

"A surprise." Killian chuckled, "Thank you."

"Of course." Belle grinned, returning to her novel.

Killian walked along the rows, not even looking up to the signs to know where his stepson would be.

"Henry?" He asked as he rounded a corner, finding him leaned against a shelf, his nose in a book.

"Hey, Killian." Henry smiled, his eyes not leaving the page until he finished the sentence, "Everything alright?"

"Your mother had a bit of a breakdown-she's very stressed out. So, I thought maybe we could go out on the Jolly for a little." Killian spoke with a smile.

"Mom's stressed?" Henry asked in a worried tone.

"Aye." Killian sighed, rubbing his jaw, "I think all of this is finally hitting her."

"After almost four years of living here?" Henry asked with a half smile.

"Today's been a busy day, lad." Killian said, "I think she just needs a break from being a princess, from being the Savior, for a little bit."

Henry nodded, folding down the corner of the page and closing it.

"Let's go, then!" He smiled, rising to his feet and swaggering past Killian, making him chuckle and follow.

The two waited at the gates for Emma and the twins quietly, until Henry spoke.

"Thank you."

Killian looked to him, raising a curious brow.

"For what, lad?"

"For loving my mom." Henry replied, squinting up to Killian. He smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you approve, Henry... I know she means a lot to you." Killian smiled, "She means a lot to me, too."

"You know, I thought not having a dad growing up was okay, but after I saw how happy she was with you... I realized that I missed out. Liam and Eva are so lucky to have you as their dad."

"I'm yours, too, Henry. Even if it's not by blood, you'll always be my son." Killian smiled, causing Henry to bump his shoulder with a smile.

"Papa!" Eva shouted, racing towards Killian, a huge smile on her face. He chuckled and bent down to hug her, smiling as her tiny hands pressed onto his back.

"Hello, love." He chuckled, tugging away and poking her nose.

"Let's get walking-it's a decent walk to the Jolly." Killian smiled, chuckling when his daughter made grabby hands as he stood up. He bent down again, this time turned around so she could climb onto his shoulders.

"Let's get going before it's too dark." Emma smiled, taking Liam's hand and leading the way.

The family trekked alongside the castle, finally reaching the sandy ground after a few minutes. Killian held onto Eva's right leg with his hand, keeping her other leg stable with his stump.

"Are we there yet?" Liam pressed, causing both Killian and Henry to laugh.

"We're close." Emma smiled, "See it?"

"Can we play in the lookout?"

"Sure, kid." Emma replied, ruffling his hair.

"Papa, I want down!" Eva exclaimed. Killian chuckled and shook his head.

"We're almost there, lass." Killian said, pointing to the ship. She bounced on his shoulders, making him groan, then chuckle.

"Please?"

"Okay, hold on." Killian laughed, bending down and letting her off his shoulders. She hurried to his right to link her fingers with his, making Killian smile. Once they were close enough, Liam, Eva, and Henry all bolted for the ship, making Emma and Killian smile, hurrying their own paces to keep up and climb aboard with them.

"Lookout, Henry!" Eva called, holding her arms out for him to pick her up as they got onto the Jolly. Henry smiled and picked her up, laughing when Liam climbed onto his back.

Killian and Emma walked to the helm of the ship, his arm around her waist.

"This is just like old times, huh, Hook?" Emma teased, handing him his hook.

"Aye, love. Just like old times, Swan." Killian grinned, slipping on his hook, then twisting it to lock it in place. He walked to the steering wheel, looking up to make sure the kids were safe up in the lookout.

"Ready, Henry?"

Henry gave Killian the thumbs up, making Killian smile as he set the ship in motion. He felt Emma's weight against him as she draped her arms around him from behind, making him smile.

"Feeling better, love?" Killian asked as the wind whipped at their faces.

"Of course." Emma replied, pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek, "It's nice seeing Henry so happy, too."

Killian looked up to the lookout to see a wide grin on Henry's face, one Killian hadn't seen in a while, either. Sure, Henry smiled, but as he grew older, his love for adventure and fiction dissipating with more responsibilities. Emma had tried telling him to lighten up a little, to toss aside the facade sometimes, to no avail. Seeing him smile the way he was smiling in that moment was a great relief.

"You know what he told me earlier, before you came?" Killian asked as he steered.

"What?"

"He told me he was glad I found you and married you. He told me that he thought that not having a father was alright until I came into your life. He said now he realizes what he was missing." Killian smiled.

"He told you that?" Emma asked.

"Aye." Killian replied, turning his head to see Emma's smile.

"I wish I could have given him the childhood he deserved." Emma said, her smile dropping, "I wish you'd been here all along."

Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"He's had me for five years now," Killian smiled, "I think he's gotten the childhood he needs right here in the Enchanted Forest."

"I don't know... I just wish he was getting the same childhood that Liam and Eva are. He had to grow up too quickly." Emma sighed.

"Henry has grown into a great young man, Emma. He's one of the kingdom's finest knights."

"I just wish he'd smile more."

"Maybe this ought to become more regular, then." Killian smiled, "It seems to make all of us happy."

"It does, doesn't it?" Emma smiled, leaning further into Killian's body.

The family sailed for a few hours, until it grew dark. Killian decided to anchor it by town, so they could grab some food at the dwarf tavern. It was a loud, hilarious evening, ending with two sleeping children and one tired teenager.

Once they got back onto the Jolly, Emma took to taking care of the twins down in the cabin, leaving Killian and Henry alone again.

"You know, your mother is worried about you." Killian said, steering carefully and eying Henry.

"Really? Why?"

"She fears you grew up too quickly."

Henry looked to his hands, fidgeting.

"She shouldn't have to worry about me." He mumbled.

"Lad, she doesn't have to," Killian said, "She does it because she's your mother."

"I know, but... She still shouldn't worry about me. I'm eighteen."

"Age is but a number, Henry." Killian smiled, "She will always worry about you, regardless of your age."

"I can take care of myself."

"That isn't the point," Killian sighed, meeting his eyes again, "She's your mother, but she wasn't allowed to raise you. She lost you, Henry, a few times, and I don't think she'd like to go through that pain again."

Henry looked away from Killian's eyes again, knowing he was right.

"Henry, she loves you very much." Killian said, "I love you. We're just looking out for you."

"I know." Henry nodded, looking out to the sea.

"Now, I'm going to ask a question, and I hope you'll give me the most direct answer you can," Killian said, turning fully to look at Henry, "Do you think you grew up too fast?"

Henry looked up to meet his eyes, offering a nod before hurrying towards him and into his arms. Killian wasn't at all expecting that, causing him to slowly wrap his arm around Henry.

"I had to grow up so fast. One day I was ten, the next I was fifteen, now I'm eighteen." Henry whispered.

"It's okay, Henry." Killian spoke softly, "Just remember where you live now-you can go on any adventure you please, without any qualms. You can fight dragons, trolls, knights, monsters of the deep-all of that is right at your fingertips. You just have to look for it. You can salvage your childhood by creating a new age of adventure."

Henry tugged away with a smile, earning a ruffle of his hair.

"You think so?"

"Lad, you and I are a lot more similar than you'd think." Killian replied, "I know so."

"Thanks, Killian."

"Always." He grinned, "Will you go tell your mother we're about to pull into the dock?"

"Sure." Henry smiled, "Thanks again, Killian."

"My pleasure, Henry." Killian grinned with a bow.

Later that evening, when the twins were tucked in and Henry was passed out in his own bed, Killian sighed, leaning on the door. Being a father was more work than he thought it'd be. He loved every moment of it regardless, but it was still straining.

"You okay?" Emma's voice asked as she peeked her head out from the bathroom.

"All's well." Killian smiled, "I'm just exhausted."

"Long day." Emma agreed, padding out of the bathroom in her pajamas and walking to the bed. Killian smiled when she motioned for him to come over with the wiggle of her finger. He walked over to the bed, plopping beside her without any care. She offered a short laugh before mussing his hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Killian asked, looking up to her.

"Yeah, I am." Emma sighed, "I don't know why I was so stressed out earlier."

"There's a lot going on, love. This is all still very new to you." Killian offered.

"I don't know, I feel like I should be used to it by now."

"All of this takes time, love." Killian whispered, "You've done remarkably well, sailor's promise."

"I think you mean pirate's promise." Emma teased, earning a playful glare.

"Please," Killian grinned, "You love my swashbuckling side."

"I guess that is how I fell in love with you..."

Killian smirked before turning on her and rolling on top of her, smiling.

"I still have some of that rapscallion in me." Killian smirked.

"Oh, yeah, Hook?" Emma teased, raising a brow.

"Of course." He smiled.

"I don't know, you're getting old." Emma shrugged, causing Killian to furrow his brows.

"I am not aging."

"Prove it." Emma smirked, giggling when Killian started pressing sloppy kisses all over her face, his scruff scraping at the soft skin.

"Stop!" She laughed, pressing her hands to his chest in a failed attempt to shove him away.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to prove that I still have it?" Killian chuckled in between kisses.

"Okay, okay, you still have it!" Emma laughed, squirming under his body. He let out a hardy laugh before falling onto the sheets beside her.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too, Killian." Emma replied, pressing one kiss to his lips, "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be just as dreadful."

"Not if I can help it." Killian whispered, smiling when she curled into her side. He knew that if they could be by each other's side, their rough days wouldn't seem so dreadful.


	2. Second Star to the Right

_A/N: This was written after I rewatched Good Form a few weeks ago, which yielded maaaajor Papa Killian feels. I adore the idea of Emma & Killian's daughter just being totally and entirely against being a princess—she wants to be a pirate, like her Papa. It's just too cute._

* * *

Eva had been pestering Killian non-stop about learning how to navigate. She would bring it up in the mornings, during her princess training, during meetings (that she would interrupt to ask), at dinner, as he was tucking her in-every opportunity to ask, she would.

So, Killian thought it was time he taught her. She had just turned ten, which was about when he learned from his older brother.

"I'm so excited, Papa!" She giggled as she practically bounced her way to the Jolly.

"I know, you've been bothering me about this for a week straight." Killian smiled, "But, I'm glad you want to."

"I want to go on swashbuckling, daring adventures like you did!" Eva beamed.

"You sure about that?" Killian smirked, "It's a rough life, on the seas."

"Can we go on an adventure one time?" She asked as Killian walked ahead of her to climb onto the ship. He held his hand out, tugging her up as she giggled.

"Maybe we can take a trip to a place called Neverland." Killian offered, "Though, I don't know if your mother would be on board with that."

"Why not?"

"She almost lost Henry there." Killian spoke fondly, trying not to smile as the memory of their first kiss resurfaced.

"Oh." Eva spoke shortly, "Where is Neverland? Is it near here?"

"Neverland is far away from here," Killian said, "But, it takes less time than you'd think to get there."

"How do you get there?"

Killian chuckled, bringing her up to the helm of the ship and leaning against the edge.

"Look up."

Eva looked up to the moon, an eyebrow raised as she looked back to Killian. God, she looked like Emma.

"The stars?" Eva questioned.

"The second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning." Killian smiled, pointing to it.

"And you take a ship there?"

"Yes. The Jolly's been there quite a few times." Killian spoke proudly.

"Really?"

"Why don't you believe me?" Killian laughed.

"You're talking about flying a ship up to a star, Papa." Eva smiled.

"I know it sounds crazy," Killian chuckled, "You should have seen my face when my brother told me."

"Did he teach you how to navigate?" Eva asked.

"He did, when I was about your age." Killian sighed, "He was a good man."

"You're a good man, Papa." Eva smiled, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're sweet, Eva." Killian smiled.

Eva giggled and leaned further into her father's side looking up to him.

"Can I learn about stars now?" She smiled impatiently, making Killian laugh.

"Of course, lass." He laughed, pulling something from the satchel he brought with him.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a sextant."

"A what?" She repeated, making him chuckle.

"A sextant, love." Killian smiled, "It's used to calculate where you are, using the stars."

"Where did you get it?" Eva asked as Killian helped her adjust it right.

"... My brother gave it to me, as a gift. I was his lieutenant." Killian spoke softly, letting go of the instrument to let his daughter look up to the stars.

"Papa, you don't have to talk about him. I'm sorry I asked." Eva spoke softly.

"Eva, love, don't be sorry." Killian spoke with a forced smile as she lowered the sextant.

"I know it still hurts." Eva said, "It's okay that it does."

Killian smiled at his daughter, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you could have met him." Killian spoke with a sad smile, "He was a great man... He loved sailing. Liam was like my father, since ours left us. He protected me, he took me with him everywhere he went. I promised him I'd follow him to the ends of the earth."

Eva smiled and took Killian's hand in hers, looking up to him.

"I think he would have been proud of you, Papa." Eva smiled, making Killian nod as he tried keeping his tears away by looking up to the stars, thinking of his brother.

"Never take your family for granted, love." Killian sighed, "You never know when they'll be taken from you."

Eva moved to wrap her arms around her father, knowing that he needed it. Killian smiled down at her, settling his arms around her.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Papa." Eva whispered. Killian finally let a tear roll off his cheek, closing his eyes tight.

"I love you so much, Eva." Killian whispered. Eva shifted against him, but Killian kept his hold on her.

"Are you crying, Papa?" She asked, causing Killian to finally open his eyes.

"Aye, love." Killian spoke with a half-smile, "I miss him more than anything."

"Even more than your hand?"

"Aye, lass, even more than my hand." Killian chuckled, "So, what do you say we learn about the stars, like I promised?"

"Please?" Eva grinned.

"Of course, love." Killian smiled, pointing to a star and beginning to explain its meaning to her.

After a few hours of star-naming and explanations, Eva had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder.

"-And that one is..." He started, looking down to see her passed out beside him. He grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he carefully rose to his feet, holding her upright as he moved. Once he was standing, he lifted her into his arms, smiling when she leaned her head on his chest.

"Papa?"

"I'm here, love. Carrying you back to the castle." Killian smiled.

"Mm." She nodded, leaning into his arms as he carried her off the ship.

It was a long walk back to the castle, ending with Killian laying her on her bed carefully.

"Thank you, Papa, for tonight." Eva whispered with a smile.

"Any time, lass. We'll do it again soon." Killian smiled, "Thank you for giving me some company."

"I love you, Papa." Eva whispered.

"I love you, too, Eva." Killian whispered back, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger for only a few moments before pulling away and standing up.

"I'll see you in the morning, lass." He smiled as he blew out the candle on her bedside and walked out of the room, shutting her door behind himself. He glanced down the hall, seeing Emma walking in the direction of their room. He smirked and hurried his pace, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She gasped at the sudden weight keeping her from moving, then laughed as Killian rocked her.

"You scared the crap out of me, Killian." Emma laughed.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't resist." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed..."

"I need to, too... I've a lot on my mind." Killian sighed, continuing to hold her close. Emma turned her head around before loosening his grip on her by twisting in his arms.

"Killian, are you okay?"

"I've been thinking about my brother, lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe we should take this to our room for some privacy." Killian suggested, earning a nod in response. She pulled away entirely and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards their room. Once they were in, Emma closed the door and shoved Killian towards the closet.

"Change into pajamas, and we can talk." She smiled, laughing when Killian took a step closer to her, settling his hand in her hair and kissing her quickly. He tugged away with a wink before walking to the closet and grabbing his pajamas. He tugged off his boots, tossing them into their spot, then his pants, tossing them into the laundry. Killian pulled on his pajama pants, stifling a yawn as he tugged his shirt over his head and throwing it into the laundry as well. He walked out of the closet as he stuck his arms into the the sleeves, smiling as Emma caught his eyes.

"Admiring the view?" He smirked as he walked to the bed, buttoning up his shirt with one hand as he went.

"Of course." Emma grinned, leaning back on the bed. Killian offered a small smile as he crawled onto the bed, lying beside her.

"Are you okay, Killian?" Emma asked, shifting the subject and losing her smile.

"I'm fine, it was just hard when Eva asked about him. I hadn't talked about him to either of them." Killian spoke, then swallowed hard.

"It's okay to be upset about it, Kill." Emma said, leaning her head on his shoulder and linking their fingers together, "You can still be upset, even if it's been a while."

"I know, I just... I miss him." Killian whispered, causing Emma to pull her hand from his and wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"I know you do." She replied softly.

The two laid in silence for a moment, allowing for Killian to mourn him properly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and giving Emma a small smile.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course, Killian. I don't like seeing you upset." Emma replied, gently setting her hand on his cheek, "We both need some rest."

"I know." Killian nodded, slipping under the covers after Emma.

"I love you, Killian." Emma spoke with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips before turning on her other side. He smiled and tugged her close to his body, leaving his arm draped over her side.

"I love you, too, my Emma." He whispered, closing his eyes, knowing that as long as he had his Swan and his family, he would fare just fine.


	3. Looking For Adventure

_A/N: After writing 'The Jolly', I had to add onto it a little bit. If you remember, Killian was telling Henry towards the end of the story to go out and find his own adventure—so, with that lodged in his head, this happens._

_Also, kind of feels-y. I'm sorry._

* * *

"Emma, love, he'll be fine." Killian promised, watching her pace.

"I just don't want to lose him again." Emma sighed, turning to face him and stopping. He offered a half-smile as he walked over to her, taking her hands in his good hand.

"This is something he wants more than anything, lass. He's been looking for an adventure, and this is it." Killian spoke softly, "He'll be with Charming and some guards. He will be more than protected."

"I don't like how this feels... I just think Henry has this hero complex, and I don't want him to try to carry the world on his back." Emma said, meeting Killian's eyes.

"Love, he's a knight, and a prince. This is his duty to the kingdom." He replied, gently rubbing his thumb up and down Emma's hand as she looked down again.

"I can't lose him, Killian." Emma whispered, her lip quivering. Killian tugged her close, holding her head to his chest.

"We won't lose him, Em." Killian whispered.

"I've lost so many people, I can't lose Henry."

"I know, love." Killian sighed, "I know."

Emma tugged away, hastily wiping her tears.

"He's probably leaving soon." Emma spoke softly.

"Let's go see him off, yeah?" Killian asked with a smile, earning a nod.

He took Emma's hand and led her from their room, shutting the door behind himself. The two strolled down the hall, Killian keeping a tight grip on Emma's hand. It was a silent march to the gates, and Killian understood how hard it was for Emma to let her son go. She had lost too many loved ones to even think about losing him. But, Killian knew Henry wanted to do this more than anything.

Once they made it to the gates, Charming and Henry, along with some other knights, were waiting patiently.

"Hey, Mom." Henry spoke with a wave.

Emma couldn't even reply before lunging forward to envelope him in a tight hug. She smiled at his fingers digging into her shoulders, knowing he was just as nervous as she was.

"Please be safe." She whispered, holding his head close to her shoulder.

"I will, I promise." He replied, gently tugging away with a smile, "I'll be with Gramps, and other knights."

"I know, I know, just stay close to them, okay?"

"I won't let him out of my sight, Em." Charming spoke with a smile, setting his hand on her shoulder, then pulling her close. She held onto him tightly, just as she did the first time he left after the curse.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you or Henry."

"You won't lose either of us." Charming spoke with a smile as he tugged away, holding onto her shoulders, "After this, Henry will be officially knighted."

"I know." Emma spoke with a sad smile and ruffling Henry's hair as he scrunched his nose, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute, kid."

Emma sighed, then tugged him to the side.

"Please don't try to talk me out of this-"

"I'm not." Emma said, "I have to give you something."

She dug into her pocket to pull out a necklace.

"What's this?" Henry asked as she placed it in his hand.

"Neal gave it to me just before he died. It meant a lot to the both of us, and he told me to find Tallahassee with it. So, I'm giving it to you, so you can find Tallahassee."

Henry tightened his grip on it with a smile before hugging Emma tight.

"I'll take good care of it."

"Be safe, okay?" Emma asked, tugging away and setting her hands on his shoulders.

"I will-"

"Henry!" Two small voices exclaimed, causing Henry to laugh and bend down to catch his two younger siblings in his arms.

"Henry, do you have to leave?" Eva asked.

"I'm going on an adventure, Eva." Henry smiled, tugging gently on her braid, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Can I go with?" Liam questioned with a grin.

"Sorry, kid, this is a secret mission." Henry winked, making Liam gasp.

"What's it called?"

"Operation Cobra." Henry grinned, making Emma fight a laugh, "But, you have to keep it a secret while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay." Both kids nodded, making Henry smile as he stood up straight and ruffled their hair.

"Henry, are you all ready to go?" Charming asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded, kissing his mother's cheek before hurrying over to his horse and climbing on.

"Have fun, lad." Killian smiled, patting his forearm.

"I will." Henry replied with a knowing smile that Emma didn't seem to be in on.

"Let's get on our way, then!" Charming beamed. Emma tugged Liam and Eva close, waving to Henry as the group turned to leave.

"Be careful!" Emma called as they galloped away. Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder, causing her to lean into his arms.

"He'll be alright. He's strong, Em." Killian whispered.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Liam?" Emma replied with a smile.

"Can I go on a secret mission like Henry?" He asked.

"I'll take you on one later, how's that?" Killian smiled, lifting him from under his arms and tossing him over his shoulder as he giggled.

"Papa!" Liam laughed as Killian bounced him.

"Let's go get some lunch, alright, love?" Killian asked Emma as she lifted Eva into her arms.

"Okay." Emma replied, leaning against Killian as they walked back into the castle.

Emma had gone to bed early, and Killian hadn't asked why. He didn't need to. So, he spent the evening with the twins, telling them hundreds of different scenarios of how he lost his hand. Finally, he went to tuck them in bed, and they seemed sound asleep.

That is, until he finally got comfortable.

"Papa." A voice whispered. Killian opened an eye and turned enough so he could see his son, offering a smile.

"Liam, lad, is everything alright?" Killian rasped, trying not to wake his sleeping Emma.

"You said we could go on a secret mission."

Killian let a quiet chuckle escape his lips as he turned to face Liam fully.

"A secret mission, aye?" Killian smirked, earning a nod, "Alright, go put on some boots, and we'll go take a secret mission."

Liam grinned and hurried out of the room, causing Killian to sigh. He was exhausted, his bones ached, but he did make a promise.

"Kill?" Emma mumbled, stirring.

"Shh, love. Go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. Liam can't sleep. I'll go take of it." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek before rising to his feet. He made sure she was back to sleep before he walked to put his own boots on. The things I do for my children, he thought with a sigh. He glanced to the large clock on the wall, groaning when it read just before one in the morning.

"Papa!"

"Shh, Liam." Killian chuckled as he latched onto his leg, "We have to be quiet if we're going on a secret mission."

"Okay." Liam nodded, "What is the mission?"

"The mission is..." Killian thought, motioning for his son to follow as he walked out of the room, "We have to scare away the monsters that hide in the shadows."

"Monsters?"

"They're quite scary, lad," Killian whispered as they walked along the hallway.

"What happens if we find one?" Liam asked.

"Don't let it bite you. It'll turn you into something terrible." Killian spoke with a smirk.

"What?" Liam replied curiously.

"Just don't let it bite you." Killian grinned, continuing to walk along the wall, peeking around the corner, "Go over there, cover me."

Liam hurried over to the other side of the wall, nodding to Killian and causing him to shuffle down the hall a little, then let out an exaggerated, quiet yell. He opened one eye to watch Liam come around the corner, only to gasp.

"Papa!"

"The darkness, Liam, it got me!" Killian whispered in a yell.

"No, Papa!"

"You have to get it out, you have to stop it!" Killian exclaimed, trying not to laugh as he pretended to be strangled by something imaginary.

"I'll save you, Papa!" Liam cried out, pretending to shoot arrows at him. Killian feigned dodging arrows, smiling as Liam ran over to him and into his arms. Killian rose to his feet, laughing as Liam giggled.

"You did it, Liam! You saved me!"

"I did it!" He laughed as Killian set him down again.

"See? Now, you've had an adventure, just like Henry's." Killian smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, Papa." Liam grinned.

"Now, it's time for a little swashbuckler to get some rest." Killian said, "And, for a big swashbuckler to get some, too."

Liam nodded, yawning as he took Killian's good hand. The two walked silently down the hall, and Killian scooped him up halfway to his room, making Liam giggle then yawn.

"Someone needs some sleep." Killian smiled.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

"Maybe another night, Liam-"

"Please?" He asked, looking up to him with Emma's green eyes. Killian couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Okay, okay." Killian smiled, "You can sleep with us."

He brought Liam to their bed, laying him down on the other side of Emma, causing her to stir.

"Are you okay, Liam?" She mumbled, tugging him close.

"He's simply worn out, love." Killian smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Just fall back asleep."

Emma nodded, curling into Killian's hold and making him smile wider as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, his smile never leaving his lips.

After only a week or so of being gone, Charming and the group still hadn't come back. Emma had been worried sick, which in turn worried Killian. He tried keeping her occupied with something every day, to no avail. She stood on the balcony, impatiently awaiting the return of both her father and her son-two important men in her life she'd lost too many times.

"Emma, love." Killian sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You've been up here for a week."

"No, I come down for dinner." She offered, leaning into his arms.

"Okay, love, that doesn't exactly count." Killian said, "Especially because you just come right back up here."

"I'm sorry, but my dad and son are out there, and I don't know where they are or if they're okay." Emma spoke with a quivering lip. Killian turned her around, holding her close as he felt her chest heave.

"Shh... I'm sure they're okay, love. I know they are." Killian whispered, "Charming knows the forest better than anyone else."

"I know, but Henry doesn't, and I don't want him to-"

"If you keep formulating things, Emma, you'll only worry yourself further." Killian said.

"I just can't lose him again." Emma cried.

"Do you want me to go out and look for them?"

"No, because I can't lose you, too." Emma whispered.

"Emma, love... Don't cry." Killian spoke softly, running his fingers through her hair, "Em, I'll go look for them if you want. Robin and I can go."

Emma tugged away enough to see Killian's face, sniffling.

"Killian, I can't let you do that."

"I wouldn't go too far, I'd just try to see if there's any trace of them." Killian suggested, wiping a few of her tears.

"I can't lose you."

"Em, love, you haven't lost Henry, or your father. They're probably on their way back right now." Killian said, offering a sweet smile.

"I hope you're right."

"Love, I know I am." Killian smiled, brushing a tendril of curls behind her shoulder, "What do you say you and I go try and find our twins? They're probably getting in trouble with Roland and James."

"Probably." Emma laughed, hiccuping a little as tears still fell.

"Emma, please don't cry." Killian sighed as he tugged her close again. She pressed her face into the indent of his shoulder, trying to mask her tears.

"Emma." Killian whispered as she started crying harder, gently rubbing up and down her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. You're allowed to be upset, Emma." Killian said, "But, they'll come back. I know they will."

Emma tugged away, holding onto Killian's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear Emma." Killian smiled, dipping his head down and settling his forehead against Emma's, "Now, what do you say we go find our little monsters?"

"Okay." Emma nodded, smiling as Killian's lips were suddenly pressed to hers. That hadn't changed.

He tugged away and pulled at her arm with his good hand, dragging her along and out of the room. She hurried her pace a little to meet his, linking their fingers together.

"Oh, love, your eyes are so red." Killian noted.

"I know." Emma said, using her other hand to brush back some of her curls.

"I promise he'll be back soon." Killian said, furrowing his brows when Emma lunged from his side. His eyes followed her, his lips pulling into a sad smile when he saw Snow.

"Mom, have you heard anything?" Emma whispered.

"They should be on their way back, Emma." Snow replied, holding her close, "Your father keeps to his word."

"I know he does." Emma sniffled, tugging away.

There was suddenly commotion outside, causing the three to turn.

"High Princess, Princess, they're back!" One of the guards exclaimed. Emma darted past Killian and Snow, running as fast as her legs would take her. She stopped as soon as she got outside, smiling when Henry came running towards her. She caught him in her arms, tucking her face into his shoulder. She felt her chest heave as he dug his fingers into her back, holding on tight. Emma could only think of when he was younger, making more tears stream down her cheeks.

Henry finally pulled away, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, Mom." He sighed, still smiling as Emma held onto his arms.

"What happened?" She asked, her vision blurred by tears, raising a hand to examine a cut near his temple.

"I'm fine, I promise." He chuckled wetly, his own eyes letting tears fall.

"I was so afraid I lost you." Emma spoke quickly before biting her lip to prevent more tears to fall. Henry pulled her close again, setting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, kid." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Henry, you're starting to look a lot like me during my pirating days." Killian's voice spoke from behind Emma, causing Henry to tug away and hurry into Killian's arms.

"How was the trip?" Killian asked, tugging away and clapping his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Really good." Henry laughed, wiping at his tears, "I'm glad to be home, though."

"We're glad, too, lad." Killian chuckled.

"What? I don't get a 'welcome home' hug?" Charming smiled, causing Emma to run into his arms, wrapping her arms tight around her father.

"Henry missed you a lot." Charming whispered.

"I missed both of you more than you know." Emma said, tugging away and hitting his arm, "Don't make me worry like that again."

"Duly noted." Charming grinned.

"Nice to see you, mate." Killian grinned, shaking Charming's hand.

Emma decided to let them talk about it in peace, so she went back to Henry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"How does it feel?"

"What?" He asked, looking over to her.

"Surviving your first real adventure." Emma spoke with a smile, her eyes still burning from tears.

"It feels awesome." Henry chuckled, "You know, I've always wanted this."

"Feels like a relief, huh?" Emma sighed.

"Yeah, it does."

"Henry!" Eva exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"Hey, Eva!" Henry chuckled, bending down to catch her in his arms.

"Henry, wait!" Liam called, hurrying to run into his arms before Henry closed them.

"What have you two troublemakers been up to?"

"Papa took me on a secret mission." Liam whispered.

"Did he?" Henry chuckled.

"Yeah, but it was secret." Liam whispered again, putting a finger to his lips.

"A secret, right." Henry grinned.

"I'm assuming you're hungry, kid. Want to grab some lunch?" Emma suggested, causing Henry to smile up to her.

"Yes, please." He smiled, laughing as his little siblings clung to him as he stood up. Emma laughed and plucked Eva from his arms, easing the weight off of him.

The day was filled with talk of their adventure, of their victory, and all Emma could do was smile. She was so glad to finally see Henry smile again, like he used to. It wasn't forced, or fake-it was a true, genuine smile. That was all Emma ever wanted for him, was to see him smile like that again, like there was still magic in his world.


	4. (S)he's a Pirate

_A/N: This one is a bit shorter than my usual, but I was in the mood to write some pirate!Eva. I was heavily inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean—which was the soundtrack I was listening to while I wrote this!_

* * *

"Where is Eva?" Emma hissed to Killian as they sat at the banquet.

"I don't know, love. She should be here by now." Killian replied.

Their daughter had turned into quite the spitfire (as Killian said, just like himself). She rebelled against everything she could, using her magic to weasel her way out of things. Killian and Emma shouldn't have been as surprised as they were-she was the daughter of a pirate and the Savior, for God's sake.

"Where's Eva?" Liam asked as he sat beside Killian in his spot.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Emma said, looking pointedly to Killian after.

"I'll go look for her." Killian offered, then looked to the king from whatever other kingdom they were hosting, excusing himself.

He hurried out of the hall and down the corridor, thinking of all the places she could be. Eva was constantly changing her hideout, so he figured her bedroom was a good starting spot, then he'd find clues from there on out.

Of course, it was empty. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the open balcony doors, knowing she climbed down. She wasn't even in the castle. There was only one place outside the castle she could have been-the Jolly Roger.

So, Killian hurried down the corridor, towards the stables. Once he got there, he mounted his horse and sped off towards the harbor. He kept thinking of how pissed Emma would be when he returned with her likely dirty and salty, but he had no choice. If he did, he'd let his daughter spend her days at sea. Though, even he understood her duties to the kingdom and that she had no right to disobey her parents.

"Eva Jones, show yourself immediately!" Killian shouted, dismounting his horse and tying him up. Killian set his hand and stump on his hips, looking up to the ship. After a few moments, his daughter swung down from the lookout on a rope, landing on the deck of the ship.

"Afternoon, Papa." She smiled, saluting him, "Up for a sword fight? I think I can best you now!"

"I am not in a gaming mood, Eva." Killian replied, "You were supposed to be at the banquet ten minutes ago."

"Oh, was that today?" Eva asked, skipping down the steps towards her father. He sighed as he saw her donning typical pirate garb, knowing damn well what she wanted to do with her life.

"Eva, I know you like being out here at sea, but you still have duties to your kingdom."

"Papa, I've told you and Mum a thousand times-I want to be a pirate, like you were."

"I know you do. But, now is not the time." Killian spoke firmly, earning furrowed eyebrows from his daughter. God, she looks like Emma, he thought.

"But, Papa-"

"Please, Eva." Killian sighed, "Don't fight me on this. I just need you to come back to the castle."

He didn't miss the resentment in her eyes when she realized her father was stuck.

"Why can't I be like you?" She pressed.

"Another time-"

"You always say that. There's got to be a better reason than that." She interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, Eva, it's not the glorious life you think it is. It's rough, it's gory, it's dirty. It's not flouncing around on a ship and stealing things for fun. I stole to stay alive. It's no life to look up to." Killian admitted, "Sure, it had its glorious moments, but it is not a life I'd want for any of my children."

Eva shifted her jaw, and Killian recognized that to be her 'I'm-about-to-cry' face.

"Eva, look, I'm not trying to kill your dreams... I just know that that life is not what you would want for yourself." Killian said, taking a step closer and setting his hand on her shoulder. She took a few steps closer and wrapped her arms around him tight, making him smile.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, my pirate princess." Killian whispered, smiling when he felt a giggle bubble up in her chest. She tugged away from her father, smiling.

"Will you take me out on one adventure sometime?" Eva asked, "Since, you know, I can't be knighted like Henry, Roland, James or Liam."

"Of course, love. I'll take you out pirating one day. It does have its perks." Killian grinned, "But, for now, your mother is about to cut off my other hand. I think she's stressed again."

"Maybe we all need a ride on the Jolly, then." Eva giggled as Killian wrapped an arm around her and led her to his horse.

"Maybe. But, for now, we've a banquet to attend."

"Oh, joyous day." Eva teased, mounting the horse and giggling when Killian climbed on in front of her. He knew his daughter might have been a bit of a rebel, but he loved her ambition regardless. It reminded him far too much of his Swan.


	5. Knight in Training Armor

_A/N: I figured I've been writing a lot of stories with Eva lately, and little Liam Jones needed some stories as well! Ugh, I picture him with cute little blonde curls and bright blue eyes and he just charms everyone without even trying._

_While writing this, I believe I listened to a lot of American Authors—namely 'Luck'. That song reminds me so much of our dear Savior Princess :)_

* * *

"Papa," Liam said, walking up beside Killian, "I want to learn."

Killian glanced to the men sparring in front of them, then back down to his seven year-old.

"Yeah?"

Liam nodded fervently, making Killian laugh and ruffle his curls.

"Okay, lad." Killian smiled, "First, watch your older brother and I. Henry!"

Henry perked up from where he sat on the fence, hopping off when Killian motioned for him to come over.

"Liam wants to learn to sword fight." Killian spoke with a wink.

"Oh, yeah?" Henry smiled, "Well, let's show him a good match, right, Killian?"

"You're on, lad." Killian laughed, unsheathing his sword and swiping at Henry, who dodged it.

"Quick, but not quick enough." Henry spoke with a laugh as he jabbed towards Killian. He caught it with his sword, deflecting it and taking another swipe at Henry, a grin on his face as Henry caught the sword this time.

"Good form," Killian noted with raised brows as he took Henry's legs from under him and pointing his sword at him as he laid on his back, "But, not quite good enough."

Henry smirked, panting as he wiped his forehead. He kept Killian's eyes locked with his, startling him when he rolled out from under his sword. Henry rose to his feet, and before Killian could react, Henry disarmed him, then pointed his sword at him.

"That good enough form?" Henry teased, causing Killian to laugh as Henry lowered his sword.

"Well played, lad." Killian chuckled, "Why don't we teach the little swashbuckler the ropes?"

"I want to!" Liam exclaimed, climbing through the slots of the fence and hurrying over.

"I want a sword!" Liam beamed, frowning when Killian grabbed two wooden ones, "Papa, I want a real one."

"Not to start, lad." Killian chuckled, "We don't want anyone losing a limb."

"You're already halfway there." Liam teased, giggling at his own joke. Killian pretended to be offended, pointing his wooden sword at Liam.

"I'd watch your words, lad." Killian smiled. Liam hit his sword against Killian's, and the banter went back and forth for a few moments.

Killian noticed Liam watching him, trying to copy what he was doing, even down to the hand out behind him. It made him smile a little, knowing that, with training, Liam would make a perfect pirate-or knight, he reasoned.

"Now, why don't you fight Henry? Give you someone closer to your age." Killian grinned, deflecting his sword to Henry, who was standing by.

Killian took a seat on the fence post, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Tired?" Emma's voice asked, causing him to jump.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "The boys wore me out."

Emma jumped the fence to sit beside him, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad he's got a father to teach him." Emma said, "Henry learned late for that reason."

"And, yet, he's one of the kingdom's finest knights." Killian smiled.

"He is." Emma sighed, looking to him, "I'm really glad you found me."

"I'm glad you found me." Killian chuckled, bumping her shoulder gently, "Sometimes fate leads us in unexpected ways. Just as the stars do."

Emma smiled and bowed her head at that, making Killian smile, too.

"Tell me about it." Emma laughed, looking back up to Killian, "Ten years ago, if you'd told me that I'd be a princess, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, then married to Captain Hook? I would have punched you."

Killian laughed, looking back to their boys battling playfully.

"This is entirely different than I saw my life." Killian said, squinting at the sun in his eyes, "I thought I'd spend my whole life aboard the Jolly."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. It was my home." Killian shrugged, meeting her eyes once more, "That is, until I met you. Everything changed."

Emma nudged his shoulder with a smile before looking down.

"Oh, sorry, love, did I fluster you?" Killian grinned.

"No." Emma replied flatly, shaking her head and opening her eyes to meet Killian's. As soon as she saw his smile, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Ugh, you two are so mushy." Henry scoffed as the two walked over.

"Sorry, lad." Killian chuckled.

"Mom, you up for a spar?" Henry offered. She opened her mouth to speak, until Killian spoke for her.

"Yes, love, go show Liam how to fight like woman." Killian teased, causing Emma to narrow her eyes.

"Why don't we show him, _love_?" Emma teased back, catching Killian off-guard as she slipped off the fence and grabbed a sword. Killian hurried off the fence, quickly slashing at her, only for his sword to catch hers. The swords clanked a few times as Killian continued taking steps back, his eyes locked on Emma's fiery ones.

"That the best you've got, love?" Killian called, spinning forward and catching her sword once more. She used it as leverage to knock him to the ground, causing him to raise his sword in protection as she drew closer.

"This seems familiar, wouldn't you say, _love_?" Emma mocked, causing him to smirk at her playfulness.

"Yes, a bit too familiar." Killian smiled, laughing as she pressed a sweaty kiss to his lips before standing up and offering her hand. He set his sword down before taking her hand and picking up his sword.

"As usual, I'm impressed." Killian grinned.

"I am the Savior. I ought to know how to use this thing by now." Emma shrugged, laughing when she saw Henry and Liam's expressions.

"What? Surprised I could take down this pirate? Please." Emma chuckled.

"That was actually impressive." Henry spoke in awe, "But, I don't know if it really counts, considering Killian wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Oh, I could have hurt her if I had the opportunity. She's nicked me a few times, I ought to repay the favor." Killian teased, grabbing his canteen and taking a long sip before Emma stole it from his hand, causing him to glare at her with furrowed brows. She took a long sip, her bright, green eyes teasing.

"Alright, Liam, want to try me?" Emma smiled, handing the nearly empty canteen back to Killian.

"Yeah!" Liam grinned, grabbing his wooden sword and following her.

Killian watched them spar, smiling at how Liam was holding his arm out.

"Don't be afraid to strike, Liam!" Killian called out with a smile, causing Emma to nod.

"You're really good!" Liam laughed as Emma met all of his blows, even when he hopped up onto one of the small crates in the pen.

"I've had a lot of practice." Emma replied, laughing as Liam took the sword with two hands and started rapidly hitting her sword.

"Hey, lad, easy." Killian laughed, grabbing his own wooden sword and hurrying to jump in. Liam smiled as Killian came in on his side, cheering.

"I need back up!" Emma called, smiling when Henry hurried over.

"Whoa, no fair!" Killian exclaimed, swinging his wooden sword around and nearly hitting Emma.

"What do you mean, no fair? This is entirely fair!" Henry laughed.

"Yeah, Papa, this is fair-I have you!" Liam beamed, slashing his sword and hitting Henry's arm. Henry faked pain, falling to the ground, dramatically grabbing his arm.

"More like I have you!" Killian laughed, his eyes locking with Emma's as their swords caught. Both Emma and Killian were breathing heavily, a smirk crossing Killian's grin before slipping the sword from under hers and pointing it at her neck.

"Looks like you've lost this one, love." Killian smiled.

"Yeah, hands above your head!" Liam spoke with furrowed brows as he pointed his sword at Emma, too. Emma bit back a laugh as she met Killian's eyes, dropping her sword and raising her hands above her head.

"Attack!" Liam shouted, running to hug her tight. Killian followed, and even Henry rose from the fake-dead to hug her.

"Ugh, you are all sweaty!" Emma shrieked, trying to break free.

"We've been sparring all afternoon, love-what'd you expect?"

"Get off!" She laughed, shoving all of them away, "And, please, go take showers. You all are sticky and full of dirt."

"If we go take showers, will you join us for dinner?" Killian grinned.

"Why not." Emma smiled, shoving Killian's arm, "Go clean up, then we'll talk."

"Perhaps you're forgetting something, Swan." Killian teased, tapping his lips after the boys had started towards the palace.

"Nope. Not until you've properly showered." Emma smirked, slipping past him. Killian turned as she walked around him, following her body as she walked away. _Damn_, he thought.

What a day.


	6. Something's Broken

_A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'm back with yet another short of this family of adorable people. This one was written after I watched the Jolly Roger (or should I say Rolly Joger?), inspired by Emma's frustrated attempt to control her magic._

_I wrote this listening to 'Daughters' by John Mayer. I have a lot of Papa Killian feels with that song, and I actually used it for inspiration for another short I'm still working on. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma sighed as she leaned her head against their headboard, looking over the paperwork her father had given her earlier. She didn't want to be cooped up inside while she knew it was a lovely day outside. Especially because she knew her family was outside, relaxing in the gardens.

Finally, with the roll of her eyes, she finally tossed the papers aside and pulled on her boots. She hurried down the hallways, smiling to a few guards as she passed by. She heard laughter from her daughter and husband as she got closer to the gardens, causing her to hurry her pace.

Killian was perched on the edge of a potted plant, watching his daughter spin in circle. Emma leaned on the side of the wall, watching her husband smile. He held his hand out to take hers and spin her, rising to his feet. He clearly loved her more than anything in the world, making Emma smile even wider.

"Mum!" Eva grinned as she noticed her standing there. Emma grinned and stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting a little.

"Ah, love, I'm glad you're joining us." Killian smiled, patting the spot beside her.

"Yeah, the paperwork was killing me. It's too nice outside to be cooped up indoors." Emma smiled, moving to sit beside him, "Where are the boys?"

"Out with Robin, learning archery." Killian spoke with a grin, making Emma sigh and cover her face with her hand.

"Oh, god."

"They'll be fine. Robin's with them."

"I'm not worried for the boys, I'm worried about Robin." Emma giggled, causing Killian to laugh. A laugh Emma loved.

"Mum, can I practice magic?" Eva pleaded, tugging on her arm. Emma looked to him, who met her gaze with saddened eyes.

Eva had desperately tried to learn magic. She saw her mother do it constantly, and she only wanted to be like Emma. Except, Emma and Killian weren't sure that she could even do any magic-they didn't want to break her heart, though. Emma had tried teaching her quite a few times, but every time, Eva grew frustrated to the point of tears. Killian was always the one to go comfort her.

"Um, sure, I guess." Killian shrugged.

"Eva, you want me to show you first?" Emma asked, earning a nod, "Okay."

Emma closed her eyes and flicked her hand, smiling when she felt Eva's headband in her hand. She opened her eyes to find her daughter concentrating on the headband.

"Just focus on your emotions-it has to come from inside." Emma reminded her with a smile, handing it back to her daughter.

Eva concentrated hard, trying to move something. Emma set her hand on Eva's shoulder, offering a smile.

"It's okay if you can't get it, Eva." She spoke sweetly, "It took me a really long time to learn."

Eva sighed shaking her head and biting her lip.

"I think maybe I don't have any powers." She replied quietly, "I'm going to just go rest a little."

"Eva-"

Their daughter shook her head and hurried back into the palace, making both Emma and Killian sigh.

"She doesn't have them, does she?" Killian asked.

"I don't know, Killian." Emma sighed, "She should-she's our firstborn, and a product of True Love... She should have them."

"Maybe she isn't old enough?"

"She's almost twelve." Emma replied with a sigh, "I think we would have known by now."

Killian chewed the inside of his lip before setting his hand on Emma's back.

"Maybe we ought to go talk to her." He suggested, earning a nod from Emma.

The two started down the corridor, walking hand-in-hand, silently. Emma nudged him a few times, earning a few quick smiles.

"Eva, love, can we have a word?" Killian asked, knocking on her door.

"Go away." A muffled voice replied. He looked over his shoulder to Emma, who sighed.

"Eva, we just want to talk about this." Emma added. There wasn't a response, so Emma bit her lip and opened the door with the flick of her hand. She and Killian carefully stepped into the room, both sighing when they saw Eva lying on her side on her bed, facing her balcony.

"Eva, sweetheart, you must understand that there is nothing wrong with not having powers." Killian stated, sitting on the edge of her bed. Emma followed suit, watching as Killian set his hand on her back affectionately.

"I'm just broken." Eva mumbled.

"No you aren't." Emma replied, "Magic takes a lot of practice, Eva. You can ask your father-it took a lot of trial and error for me to learn magic."

"Aye, she's right, lass." Killian added, "It took a lot of hard work on her part. It didn't happen overnight."

Eva sat up quickly, causing Killian to recoil a little.

"I have been working hard! I've been trying to do this since I was ten!" Eva exclaimed.

"It's okay, Eva." Emma spoke calmly, "We'll figure something out, okay?"

"I just want to do what you do, Mum." Eva mumbled.

"I know you do." Emma replied, stroking her daughter's hair, "I know."

"I feel like I'm disappointing you if I can't use magic."

"You will never disappoint us, love. I cross my heart on that." Killian spoke firmly, "We will always love you, magic or not."

Eva nodded, her bottom lip quivering. Killian tugged her close, looking to Emma, who bit her lip. Eva cried in Killian's arms for a few minutes as he whispered 'I love you's and sweet words into her ear. Emma hated seeing Eva so upset, though she understood. It was frustrating learning magic, especially if she didn't have it.

"Can I try again?" Eva sniffled, "If I can't get it this time, I'm going to give up."

"Eva, dear, please don't give up." Killian said, brushing away some of her tears, "I know you can do this."

"We've got faith in you, kid." Emma smiled, "Focus on what you want to move, and just concentrate on your strongest emotions. They can be anything, they just have to be strong."

Eva closed her eyes tight, smiling a little at whatever memory she was calling on. Killian nudged Emma when his hook started floating before them, then up to the top of her bookshelf.

"Eva, dear, I think you've got it." Killian smiled, pointing to his hook that was precariously perched on the top of her shelves.

"I did it!" Eva shrieked, bouncing off the bed, "Mum, Papa, I did it!"

"See?" Emma laughed as Eva hugged her tight, "I knew you had it in you, kid. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I did it." Eva giggled, tugging away.

"Would you do the honors, love, of giving me my hook back?" Killian chuckled. Eva closed her eyes tight again in concentration, opening her eyes and watching the hook poof back onto his arm.

"Bloody brilliant, darling!" Killian laughed, rising to his feet and scooping her up. He spun her once as she laughed, finally setting her down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How about we practice a little more so you can wow everyone at dinner tonight?" Emma smiled.

"Please?" Eva beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Henry and Liam will be so jealous." Emma snickered.

And, boy, was she right.


	7. The Trailblazer

_A/N: So, I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but alas, I found myself in the ER yesterday. It's a really long story, and I'm okay now, but I wanted to make sure you guys knew I didn't forget about you!_

_ I actually got this idea while I was thinking about my own life and where I want to go. My parents (sadly) aren't quite as accepting as Emma and Killian are when it comes to my potential careers, but I know deep down, they want me happy._

_Anyways, lots of Mumford & Sons for this one. Namely 'Roll Away Your Stone' & 'Babel'._

* * *

"Mum, a word?"

Emma looked up from the book she was reading to see her fourteen year-old son standing before her, his hands behind his back. He was wearing his Naval uniform, fresh from his training.

"Yeah, what's up, Liam?" Emma asked with a smile, closing her book and met his eyes.

"If... what if I don't..." Liam stumbled on his words, making Emma flatten her lips.

"You don't want to be a Lieutenant." Emma spoke what she knew was on his mind. He looked down to his feet as he shook his head.

"Liam, you don't have-"

"I feel like I owe it to him... I'm named after his brother, his brother who died at sea, as a Captain." Liam admitted.

Emma set her book aside and rose to her feet, taking a few steps towards her son and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Liam, you owe your father nothing. He loves you regardless of what you choose to do with your life. I promise." Emma spoke softly, moving her hand to brush back his curls, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I haven't had the opportunity." Liam mumbled.

Emma offered a half smile, moving forward to press a kiss to his forehead. She felt him sigh, making her eyes close as she lingered only a moment more before pulling away.

"Talk to him about it today, please? I promise he won't be disappointed, Liam."

"I just... I don't know what I want to do with my life."

"Liam, you're only fourteen," Emma smiled, "You've got time, kid."

"Thank you, Mum." Liam whispered, taking a step forward and hugging her tight. Emma closed her eyes and returned the hug, holding his head close to her shoulder.

"I love you, kid." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple and tugging away, "Now, go tell your father. I promise he won't be upset with you."

* * *

Killian was talking to Charming and Robin about trade routes and safe sea-faring routes when Killian felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his son, making him smile.

"Well, look who it is-our Lieutenant-to-be!" Killian laughed, causing Robin and Charming to as well, "Excuse us for a moment, mates."

Killian took Liam aside, a smile wide on his face. He could tell by Liam's expression that this wasn't a comfortable conversation for him to start. So, Killian took to starting it.

"How was training?" Killian smiled.

"It was, um, fine..." Liam spoke with a quick nod, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is something wrong, lad?" Killian asked.

"I can't be in the Navy, Papa." Liam blurted out, "I'm so sorry. It's not... I don't like it the way you love the seas."

Killian's smile dropped for only a split second before he was offering a half-smile.

"I understand, lad." Killian said.

"Really?" Liam asked, meeting Killian's eyes.

"Of course. Life on the high seas isn't for everyone." Killian spoke with a wider smile.

"I just feel like I'm letting you down, letting your brother down." Liam admitted, making Killian clench his jaw.

"Liam, I will never, ever be disappointed in you. I'm glad you had the courage, your mother's gumption, to come talk to me about it. Being stuck doing something you hate is far from worth the time wasted." Killian advised, "I would much rather you do something you truly love."

"Even if I don't know what I want to do?"

"Of course, lad. You're my son-I want you to be happy. I want you to do what feels right here." Killian smiled, prodding gently at Liam's heart, "Okay?"

"Thank you, Papa." Liam beamed, hugging his father tight. Killian hugged him back without missing a beat, a smile wide on his lips.

"Any time, Liam." Killian smiled, tugging away but keeping a hand on his shoulder, "Have I told you about one of the first times I held you?"

"Ah, Papa, you have to get sappy on me?"

"Of course I do. I'm your father, I can get sappy whenever I want to." Killian replied with a smile and a raised brow.

"What happened to the swashbuckling pirate stories?"

"Would you rather I tell you one of those?"

"No, get sappy." Liam chuckled.

* * *

"Emma, I'm nervous to hold them." Killian spoke softly.

"Why? You've done it before." Emma replied, holding the twins in her arms.

"I wasn't standing before, what if I drop him?" Killian asked.

"You won't, I promise."

"Emma, I don't even have to two hands to hold him with." Killian whispered. Emma's expression softened, her eyes meeting his.

"Killian, you can do this, I promise." Emma whispered back, gently holding out Liam for him to hold.

Killian finally took him into his arms, smiling a little at the gurgling noises the small baby was making. Liam reached for Killian's necklaces, gently tugging at one.

"Seems as if he already likes shiny things. He's set to be a pirate, just like his father." Killian grinned, making Emma laugh, moving closer to him and allowing their shoulders to bump.

He carefully lifted his hand to allow Liam to wrap his small fingers around his own index finger. Killian felt tears burning behind his eyes, his smile growing. This was his son, he had his deep eyes, Emma's light hair... Killian finally understood what all the hype was about. There was nothing in the world that could compare to holding your child for the first time.

"Are you crying?" Emma smiled, nudging his elbow. Killian only offered a nod, chuckling when Emma kissed his cheek.

"Aww. You're turning soft."

"Aye." Killian sniffled, "I'm going soft, and I love every moment of it."

Emma looked up to him with a smile, leaning on her toes to capture his lips in a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Emma. And our beautiful children."

* * *

"You cried?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. You... When I held you like that, it was an experience that changed my life." Killian smiled, "You'll know when you're married and have children of your own. Holding them in your arms is one of the greatest feelings in the world."

Liam smiled to Killian, hurrying into his arms again. Killian chuckled, holding his son's head to his shoulder (damn, he was getting tall).

"Thank you for understanding." Liam whispered.

"Always, Liam. I won't let you be unhappy." Killian replied, "I won't ever be disappointed in you."

"Even if I don't follow in anyone's footsteps?" Liam asked.

"No, of course not. The strongest people are the trailblazers, lad." Killian grinned.

"Thanks, Papa." Liam smiled, "I'll be the bloody best trailblazer you've ever seen."

"I don't doubt that for a moment." Killian grinned as Liam hurried back down the hallway.

He couldn't have been more proud of his son, the _trailblazer_.


	8. Princess Protection

_A/N: Hello, lovelies! I hope you're enjoying these little shorts—there are lots more to come!_

_As I wrote this, I had "Won't Say I'm In Love" on repeat. That's probably one of my favorite Disney songs!_

* * *

It wasn't the first time Emma noticed it. And it certainly wasn't the last, either.

Eva's curls flowed ever-so-delicately behind her as she walked arm-in-arm with a boy from a neighboring kingdom. He was tall, thin, with caramel curls that would make most seventeen year-old girls swoon. He seemed sweet when Emma met him, but Killian and Liam didn't like him to begin with.

"Lad, I think you're over-analyzing this." Killian chuckled, "She won't fall for him."

"I don't know, look at the way he's staring right down her corset!" Liam replied, nearly shrieking. Emma raised a brow at her two men, biting back a laugh.

"You two are insane." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, are we, Swan?" Killian spoke with a wide grin.

"Yeah, you are." Emma spoke matter-of-factly, "She can date-er, court-whoever she wants. Besides, he seemed nice."

She shrugged as Killian and Liam stared at her. Emma tossed her head back with a laugh at their expressions, grabbing her sides as she continued.

"What's so funny, Mum?" Liam asked, hands on his hips.

"You two are being ridiculous." She laughed, finally reigning it in a little, "You do realize she'll have to be married eventually."

"Not to a man like that!" Killian exclaimed, gesturing to the boy.

"Oh, really?" Emma asked, "A damn prince isn't enough for her?"

"No one is good enough for Eva." Liam spoke simply, "Even though she gets on my last damn nerves almost every second of the day, she's my sister, and if I let her get her heart broken, I'll feel so guilty."

"Guilty for what?" Emma replied with a sigh, "She won't blame you, kid. I promise."

"That doesn't matter-I'll still feel bad." Liam stated, pointing to himself.

"I'm with Liam, Emma. What if he's-"

"Will you two stop? Just let Eva make one decision for herself!" Emma snapped. Killian's cheeks immediately flushed, nodding to his wife.

"Sorry, love."

"I mean, look, she's having a good time right now. It's not like we're expecting her to fall in love with anyone any time soon. Hell, she might never." Emma said, explaining with her hands (a habit she'd picked up, funny enough, from Killian), "And, that's okay. Just let her make her own choices. We don't need to butt into her life."

"If he tries anything on her-"

"He won't, Killian, I promise." Emma smiled, "Now, go occupy yourselves with something other than stalking your favorite princess."

* * *

Eva hated him. He was annoying, he was sticking his nose up in the air the whole morning-what a pompous ass. She had to at least pretend she kind of liked him, though. After all, she would likely have little to no say in who she married regardless. Henry at least got lucky and fell in love with a princess from some far-off place.

All she really wanted was to feel True Love. She wanted the longing looks her parents gave each other. She wanted the passion of their kisses, the deep understanding of each other-Eva wanted it all. But, at the rate she was going, it felt like she'd never have it.

"Eva, I need to talk to you!" Liam called after her as she walked back into the palace after her far too long walk with the Prince of Wherever. She paused where she stood, turning to see her brother hurrying towards her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"Nothing's wrong, I just... I want to apologize." Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What'd you do now?" Eva groaned.

"When you were walking with Prince Francis, I kind of watched you two."

"You what?" Eva shrieked. Even if she didn't like the guy too much, her brother was invading on their privacy.

"I'm sorry, Eva, I... I don't want your heart to be broken. I don't want to have to be there to pick up the pieces, when they shouldn't have fallen apart in the first place." Liam explained, "You're my sister, and if something bad happens to you, I feel like it's my fault-I didn't protect you well enough to prevent it."

Eva could not believe the words coming out of her brother's mouth. Since when did he care that much about her?

"Please, you couldn't care less."

"Eva, I care a lot about you. I hate seeing you upset, and... I have to tell you, that guy you were walking with today was an asshole. Please court someone else." He pleaded. Eva waited only a few moments before barking out a laugh.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I hated him. He was the worst. All he did was stare down my corset or raise his nose in the air, like he'd smelled something terrible." Eva laughed, "I'd prefer a _hog _over him."

Liam laughed at that one, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I still shouldn't have spied in on your stroll."

"No, you shouldn't have, but thank you. For caring."

"You know, Papa was doing it with me."

"Well, he'll get it later, too, then." Eva smiled, taking a step forward and hugging her brother tight, "Thank you, Liam."

"Of course, Eva. Always looking out for my not-so little sister." He replied before tugging away and taking her shoulders in his hands, "I'll see you later. Don't cause too much trouble."

"I make absolutely no promises." Eva winked. She turned on her heel and walked in the direction she was initially going in, towards the gardens.

Whenever Eva had to think, she often sat in the gardens. They were usually quiet, and devoid of any other humans. That was always a plus.

Except for that afternoon, apparently.

She was simply strolling along the grass, staring down at her fidgeting hands, before someone ran into her, knocking her over.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she fell. Eva couldn't quite get a grip on her magic to prevent her fall, but a hand did just the trick.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." An unfamiliar voice said. Eva looked up to see a boy maybe a few years her senior looking down at her with a charming smile. He helped her to her feet, and she smiled, shaking her head before taking him in.

He was only a few inches taller than her, his messy, dark hair poking out from under a hat. He wore a Naval uniform of her grandfather's colors-was he in the Royal Navy?

"Are you in the Navy?"

"Yes, your Highness." He smiled, "Just a sailor, but I'm training to become a Lieutenant."

"A Lieutenant." Eva repeated with a grin, "My father used to be a Lieutenant."

He offered a half smile, and Eva couldn't keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks. To try and avoid his gaze, she tucked her chin into her shoulder and brushed some of her curls from her face.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit warm out here." Eva smiled, fanning herself as she met his golden eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" He asked.

"Mm." Eva murmured, biting her lip. _Shit, shit, shit_. He was incredibly attractive.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry-I haven't introduced myself." He spoke nervously, before taking off his hat and bowing, "Alexander."

"Eva." She giggled, curtseying to him, "It's lovely to meet you, Alexander."

"You can call me Alex." He grinned, placing his hat back on his head, "The pleasure is all mine, milady."

Eva smiled and looked up to the balcony to see her brother and father watching them. Of course.

"Alex, would you like to take a walk with me?" Eva smiled to him.

"I would be honored, Princess." He spoke sweetly, holding his arm out for her.

Little did Eva know, Killian and Liam totally approved of this new friend of hers.


	9. Once A Pirate

_A/N: Hello! I hope you all are still enjoying reading about this semi-dysfunctional family! This one was kind of inspired by seeing Blackbeard in Jolly Roger, so it's not all canonically correct. Enjoy anyways!_

* * *

A day on the Jolly was supposed to be a fun family trip.

That quickly changed.

"Swan!" Killian shouted, closing his telescope.

"What are those ships, Killian?" Henry asked.

"Pirates." Killian groaned, manning the wheel.

"Pirates, like, what you were?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Apparently they believe I still am one. Must have recognized the damn ship." He growled, "Swan, I need you on deck, now!"

Emma came stomping out of the cabin, glaring up at Killian.

"What the hell? I was sleeping with the kids!" Emma shouted.

"Well, that's lovely dear, truly, but we have pirates to take care of!" Killian yelled.

"What?" Emma screeched, her hands forming fists.

"I'm sorry, love, but gird your loins!" He shouted back. She hurried up the stairs to the helm, stomping close enough to Killian that she felt his hot breath on her face.

"How do they recognize this ship? You told me this was safe!" Emma snarled. Killian had never seen her quite this angry before.

"It was safe!" Killian replied firmly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, it's clearly not now!" Emma shouted.

"Can we get back to focusing on the pirates coming closer?" Henry asked, pulling the two from their bickering.

"Emma, I need you to make sure the cabin is secure. Liam and Eva can't see this." Killian spoke gravely. She gritted her teeth before hurrying down the steps and into the cabin.

"What can I do?"

"Henry, my boy," Killian sighed, "Get ready for some swashbuckling."

"Do you know these pirates?" Henry pressed, unsheathing his sword.

"Unfortunately. And I think I know why he's coming after me." Killian said, "Get in positions!"

"Can we take them on? There are only three of us, and probably a lot more of them." Henry said.

"Just fight!" Killian shouted as pirates came aboard the ship. Killian rolled his eyes and started fighting one, knocking him out with ease. He hurried down the steps, swishing his sword around like it was nothing, knocking men off his ship.

He searched the faces for one in particular, snarling when he saw the man swaggering towards Henry.

"Blackbeard!" Killian growled, causing everyone to stop in their places, "Leave my family alone."

"Ah, you have a family now, Captain?" Blackbeard grinned, swaying in his spot, "And how did you come across this lovely bunch, Hook?"

"It matters not." Killian said, walking closer, "If you're going to exact your revenge, do it on me, don't touch them."

Blackbeard laughed at that, looking around to his crew members. Laughter erupted, and Killian clenched his jaw. Without a second thought, he drew his sword to the man's face, leaving it less than an inch from his neck.

"Do not harm my family, do you hear me?" Killian snarled. Blackbeard chuckled again, glancing down to the sword, then up to Killian's eyes.

"Let's duel, and we'll see how you fare, Captain." Blackbeard challenged.

"Why duel when I've already got you tied up?" Killian asked, his eyes dark.

"I want my ship back."

"She's not your ship." Killian snarled.

"Oh, I believe she is!" Blackbeard shouted, kicking Killian down. He was able to pick himself right back up, clashing swords with the pirate and backing up to keep his ground. He glanced back to see that Blackbeard was trying to corner him. Killian smirked-he knew this ship too well.

"Henry, the sail!" Killian shouted, ducking as the sail came down and hit a few of Blackbeard's crew members, but missing Blackbeard himself.

"Killian!" Emma shrieked. Killian glanced to her for only a moment before some of Blackbeard's crewmen had him pinned to the wall. Killian gritted his teeth, before his eyes widened at the sight of Emma being held by Blackbeard.

"No!" Killian screamed as she panted, trying to get out of his hold.

"Give me the ship, or the woman is going overboard."

"Mom!" Henry shouted from another pirate's hold.

"I will not give up either." Killian spat.

"Not a wise choice, mate." Blackbeard said, tightening his grip on Emma.

"Killian." Emma pleaded.

He flared his nostrils with anger, struggling in the crew members' arms.

"Make your choice, pirate." Blackbeard spoke with a smug smile.

"Captain." Killian corrected, earning a stern look from Emma, "Let her go."

Blackbeard chuckled with that, making Killian look down for only a moment.

"Emma, now!" Killian screamed, kicking the man in front of him and releasing his grip. Emma grabbed onto a rope and swung across the ship like a true pirate, making Killian smile. She slashed at a few men as she soared over them, finally landing beside Killian as they prepared to fight once more.

"Nicely done, love!" Killian beamed as he fought with one of the crewmen.

"Thanks!" She replied, "I guess I learned from the best!"

"Damn right you did!" Killian exclaimed as he kicked a man over the edge.

"Killian!" Henry exclaimed, causing him to whip around. Henry was being held by Blackbeard, by the neck.

"You wanted a duel, Blackbeard-stop being a coward by threatening my family." Killian snarled, "Get down here and fight me."

"Killian." Emma spoke from behind him as all action on the ship stopped.

"Fight you? I believe I've already done that, lad." Blackbeard smiled, "If you remember all those years ago..."

Killian closed his eyes and bit his lip at the reminder of his deepest guilt. The guilt he'd never told Emma about.

"Killian, what is he talking about?" She pressed. His eyelids fluttered a few times before he could even turn to look at her, guilt-ridden.

"I made a mistake, love." He spoke simply.

"Oh, there's much more to that story, Hook." Blackbeard teased, holding the sword closer to Henry's neck. Killian swallowed hard before shaking his head.

"Ariel asked for my help during the missing year, help to find her prince. I had to get my ship back from Blackbeard to get to you, so I... I didn't help her." Killian finally admitted, "I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

Emma furrowed her brows at Killian, but he couldn't read her expression.

"This ends now, Blackbeard." Killian spat, ignoring his wife for the time being and storming up to the helm where Blackbeard held Henry, "Fight me. Now."

Blackbeard removed the sword from Henry's throat, letting him fall against the side of the ship to catch his breath. He now pointed it at Killian, who really didn't have a single plan as to how to get rid of this pirate. They began sparring, but all Killian could think of was the expression on Emma's face. She looked... disappointed.

"You're really falling for this again?" Killian sneered as Blackbeard stepped where he had all of those years ago, getting stuck for good this time. He held his sword to his neck, drawing a little bit of blood.

"There is no coming back from where you are going, Blackbeard." Killian spat, "Now, walk the bloody plank before I behead you right here on my ship."

Blackbeard gasped for air against the sword that only sunk deeper into his skin as he took each breath. Killian grabbed some spare rope from the side of his ship, letting go of the sword for only a moment so that he could tie the rope around Blackbeard's wrists. He shoved him towards the plank, slashing a large gash in the man's back this time before feeding him to the sharks.

"Now, anyone else who wishes the same fate as their Captain will stand right where they are." Killian snarled to the rest of his men. They scurried like rats off of his ship, and with that, Killian dropped his sword and met Emma's eyes.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He pleaded, "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was heartbroken. I knew... I knew if I had the Jolly, I could trade it for a means of getting to you. It was selfish, so, so selfish, but I had to get back to you."

Emma didn't speak as she held Henry close. She simply turned to the cabin and went below deck to check on their twins. Killian ran a hand down his face before banging his fist on the side of his ship. The pain shot through his knuckles, and they suddenly felt warm-shit, they were bleeding. He rolled his eyes and stomped to the helm of the ship, grabbing the cloth he'd wrapped around one of the knobs on the wheel.

Killian spent a few moments tending to his wound, growing frustrated as he tried time after time to tie the damn cloth with his hook. It obviously wasn't going to work.

"Need help?" Emma's voice asked, causing him to look up to see her standing before him. She continued forward, taking his hand in hers and wrapping the cloth around his knuckles carefully before tying it off.

"When we get back to the palace, have Doc fix it up." She spoke softly before turning on her heel.

"Emma, can I please have a word with you?" Killian asked, his heart breaking when she turned to him with a frown.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you, Emma." He replied, furrowing his brows, "I shouldn't have kept the truth from you, I know. I felt guilty for doing that, Emma, from depriving her of her happy ending because I couldn't have mine. I still feel guilty about it."

"That doesn't justify it."

"I know it doesn't. I'm so sorry, Emma. I never... I tried going back to that life, and when I deprived Ariel of my help, I... I realized that I couldn't go back to that life. I was never, ever going to be the same pirate, because deep down, I no longer was. I was selfish, Emma. All I wanted was to get back to you, to end the nightmares of losing you."

Emma's features softened, her lips just barely parting. He didn't know what else to say, so he went to the wheel and started steering them back towards the castle.

"Killian, you had nightmares?" Emma asked, taking a few steps closer.

"I still do, from time to time." He spoke softly, "I still shouldn't have kept the truth from you. I just figured that maybe you would eventually forget about the damn missing year, and I wouldn't have to tell you anything. I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am."

"Now, that's a blatant lie, and you know it." Emma said, raising her eyebrows as she walked closer, "I mean, yeah, not your best move, but... You had good intentions. And you resolved the issue-Ariel and Eric are together."

"No thanks to me."

"Well, no, but does it really matter?" She asked, "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I just... I wish you would have been honest with me, Killian."

"I wish I'd been honest, too, love." Killian replied softly as she set her hand on his arm.

"There's no changing the past, Killian." Emma spoke with a smile, "I think you and I know that."

"Aye, we do." He chuckled. She tugged at the sleeve of his coat, urging him to wrap his arms around her. So, he did just that.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, my dear Emma. I am so sorry for keeping the truth from you. I swear on my honor, I will never do that again." He whispered in response, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Good, my dreaded pirate." She replied, a giggle erupting in her chest.

"I told you, that life is well behind me."

"Oh, so you're telling me that you wouldn't pickpocket someone if you knew they had gold?" Emma asked incredulous, tugging away enough to see Killian's expression.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't say no to said action." He grinned, making her laugh.

And, along with the safety of his family, that was the best thing in the world to him. Her beautiful laugh that the ship they were standing on had been traded for in the first place.


	10. Eva's First Ball

A/N: Hello, all! I actually wrote this when we were getting the spoilers of Emma in ballgowns, so a lot of it isn't entirely 'canon'. I just had to write Eva's first ball, though! Enjoy!

I listened to 'Daughters' by John Mayer & 'For The First Time In Forever' from Frozen while writing this :)

* * *

"Mum?" Eva asked, cautiously walking into her room. Emma glanced to the door, smiling when she saw her daughter walking in.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Emma replied, sitting up a little from her spot on the balcony.

"I'm nervous."

"For the ball?" Emma smiled, shifting her position and patting the spot on the railing next to her.

"Yeah."

"It's okay to be nervous-I was for my first ball, too." Emma said as she sat down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially because it was the night I married your father."

"Aww!" Eva grinned, "Was it romantic?"

"Do you know your father?" Emma laughed, "Of course it was."

* * *

"Are you almost ready? The ball starts any minute, Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she rapped on the door.

"I know, I know, I'm trying not to freak out right now," Emma sighed, pacing back and forth, "I need a minute."

"Can I at least come in?"

"No, just give me a minute, okay?" Emma snapped, and there wasn't a response. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, messing up her hair a little more than she intended. There was another knock at her door, to which she rolled her eyes and stormed to the door to open it.

"Look, I'm trying to-" Emma snapped, whipping open the door to see someone she didn't expect to see.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Killian asked, smiling when he noticed her expression, "A bit different, hm, love?"

He was in a long, tan coat with ruffled sleeves and a black collar. He wore a black vest and white shirt similar to Charming's usual. Leather pants were still there, of course, but his ratty, pirate boots were traded for fresh, black boots.

"Very different." Emma spoke, a smile growing on her face, "But, a good different."

"You look quite different yourself, love." Killian smiled, gesturing to her dress, "I don't believe I've had the honor of seeing you in anything but that red leather jacket."

Emma laughed at that, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Oh, hush, I was just in a wedding dress."

"Aye, you were." Killian smiled, a smile Emma adored.

"I can't believe we're married. You, and me." Emma sighed, taking his hand in hers.

"It does feel quite like a dream." Killian grinned, moving some of her hair with his hook, "Now, you and I have a ball to attend, Princess."

"Still doesn't feel right. Or real." Emma smiled.

"It'll take time, love." Killian chuckled, "But, for now, let's go dance the night away, shall we?"

"Of course, Prince." Emma teased, laughing as he started down the hallway, his fingers still linked with hers.

* * *

"I wish someone looked at me the way Papa looks at you." Eva said, making Emma smile.

"You'll find him. He's out there." Emma spoke with sincerity, "You may think you've got it right a thousand times before you really do. And, that's okay. Because once you find him, he won't let you go."

"I'm still nervous."

"That's okay. We'll do this together, okay?" Emma smiled, "Have you tried on your dress yet?"

"No, I was scared to." Eva admitted, causing Emma to tug her close.

"It's okay to be afraid of the unfamiliar. I was afraid of all of this for a few years."

"I know. Papa tells me all the time." Eva smiled, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"I'll have to speak to him about that one." She grumbled, then laughed, "C'mon, let's go try on that beautiful dress of yours."

She hopped off the edge of the balcony, taking Eva's hand in hers and leading her down to her room.

"Do you think I'll meet my true love tonight?"

"I can't predict the future, kid." Emma smiled, "But, it's always a possibility. And, that's the funny thing about true love. It comes out of seemingly nowhere."

Emma looked up to see Killian leaning against a column, reading a book. His face seemed to glow in the sunlight being cast on his face, and his hair looked fluffier and fuller than usual. Emma couldn't help but smile, not even noticing that their daughter had gone into her room. She was too focused on Killian. Without realizing it, she was suddenly standing before him, looking at him in awe.

"Oh, hello, love." Killian smiled, finally noticing her and closing his book, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I, um... You look different." Emma spoke, shaking her head.

"You can't fool me, love. That's a look of shock. What's the matter? Has my hand grown back?" Killian teased, looking down to his stump, "Ah, no."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, smiling when she met his eyes again.

"Looking at you reading, the way the sunlight was beaming on you... It felt like that's how we should have met."

"Really? I quite like the way we met." Killian teased, earning a nudge, "Being tied to a tree is always a charmer."

"You know, I like this look on you."

"What? The pirate look didn't do it for you?" He chuckled, causing Emma to roll her eyes with a smile.

"You know I liked that too." Emma smiled, "This is just different."

"As is this." Killian grinned, gesturing to her Enchanted-Forest-Princess outfit.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to it. And it's been, what, ten, almost eleven years here now?" Emma laughed, "Some things never change, I guess."

"Not with us, it seems, Swan." Killian smiled.

"You used to call me that all the time." Emma replied softly.

"Indeed I did." Killian replied, brushing a curl behind her ear, "I still can, if you'd like."

"Of course I'd like that." Emma whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips hard against his. She grasped for his coat collar, holding onto him like nothing else in the world mattered.

Until someone near them cleared their throat. Emma and Killian snapped apart, Emma letting go of his collar and Killian straightening his coat before smiling to their daughter.

"Hello, Eva." He grinned, trying to shake off his blush, "Ready for the ball tonight?"

"I think so." She smiled, twirling in her dress, "How does it look?"

"You look like a true princess, Eva." Emma replied, a grin spreading across her lips, "This dress is so beautiful on you."

"Really?" Eva beamed.

"Aye, love. I'll have to keep a watch on you so no boys can get a hold on you." Killian teased, taking her hand and twirling her once more, "My little princess is growing up."

"Please don't get sappy." Eva spoke with false disgust, "You two do that way too often."

Emma and Killian both laughed at that one, knowing there was some truth there.

"Being in love for a number of years does that to you." Killian grinned, glancing over his shoulder as the clocktower rang, "I ought to go get ready myself. I'll see you two later."

He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Eva's head, then cupping Emma's cheek in his hand, tugged her close enough for their lips to collide. She tried keeping it tamer this time, to no avail. Finally, she tugged away, whacking the side of his head.

"Go get ready, Pirate."

"As you wish, love." Killian smirked with an exaggerated bow before turning and walking down the hall.

"Your father is something else, Eva." Emma chuckled, shaking her head as they started towards her room again.

"I know." Eva giggled, swinging their hands between them, "What dress are you wearing tonight, Mum?"

"Why don't you help me choose one?" Emma smiled, to which Eva excitedly nodded, "Alright, here we go."

Emma opened the door to her (and Killian's) closet, revealing well over fifty dresses, varying in length, fabric and color. There were riding outfits in the closet as well, alongside Killian's few shirts and pants.

"Oh my." Eva beamed, "These are all yours?"

"Yeah. I don't even know if I've worn half of them." Emma laughed, leading her daughter into the wonder that was her closet.

"Will I have this many when I'm older?"

"No clue, kid." Emma smiled, "Knowing you, probably more."

Eva giggled, still staring at all of the dresses in awe.

"Well, I guess I need to pick one out. Which one?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like that one." Eva suggested, pointing to the dress with a light blue bodice that faded into a gold tulle skirt. Small leaves and flowers trailed down the bodice into the skirt, and it was one of the dresses Emma hadn't worn before.

"You like that one?" Emma asked.

"I think you would look pretty in it." Eva smiled.

"Okay, I guess that's the one, then." Emma replied, "Why don't you wait on my bed while I put it on?"

"Can you braid my hair when you're done?"

"Of course." Emma smiled, shooing her daughter out and closing the door. It had been quite some time since her last official ball. Emma wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet.

Regardless, she changed into the dress that Eva picked out for her, smiling in the mirror. Eva chose well.

"Well, how does it look?" Emma smiled, stepping out into her room. Eva's eyes lit up, her teeth flashing with a wide smile.

"It's beautiful!" Eva beamed.

"You like it?"

"I love it, Mum! You look like a real princess."

"I am a real princess." Emma laughed, making Eva giggle along, "But, thank you."

Eva smiled from where she sat, fluttering her eyelashes. She wanted something. Right, Emma thought, braids.

"Let's do that braid for you, hm?" Emma smiled, motioning for her daughter to sit at her vanity. Eva hurried over, beating Emma to the punch.

Eva sat primly in the chair, waiting for Emma to start.

"Tell me if I'm pulling too hard, okay?"

"Okay." Eva smiled, "Mum?"

"Yes, Eva?"

"How did you and Papa meet? I don't think I've heard the story before." Eva smiled.

"Oh, god, kid," Emma laughed, "It's a long story.

"Can you tell me a shortened version?"

"I'll try." Emma smiled, "Your grandmother and I found him in a clearly pillaged area of the Enchanted Forest. He wasn't giving us answers we needed, so we, um.."

"What?"

"We tied him to a tree and almost left him to be eaten by ogres."

"Mum!"

"I know, I know." Emma smiled, "We didn't know who to trust."

"He obviously gained yours eventually though, right?" Eva questioned as Emma finished her braid.

"He did." Emma smiled, patting Eva's shoulders, "You are all set to go, kid."

"Thanks, Mum." Eva smiled, hugging Emma tight. She blinked a few times at the action before hugging her daughter back.

"Any time." Emma smiled, gently tightening her grip. Eva tugged away shortly after, smiling when Emma gently tugged on her braid.

"The ball starts soon," Emma smiled, "Want to go ahead, and I'll meet you down there?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to do something before the ball." Emma spoke with a half smile.

"Okay. I'll see you at the ball!" Eva beamed, lifting up the skirt of her dress and taking off down the hallway.

Emma shook her head with a smile, taking off in a different direction. She smiled as she felt the breeze through the corridor, closing her eyes. She knew exactly where he would be-his favorite spot in the whole palace.

The balcony that overlooked the harbor.

"Evening, sailor," Emma smirked as she walked up behind him, hurrying to cover his eyes with her hands, "Guess who?"

"Hmm.." Killian humored her, "I would venture to say a certain princess I'm wed to."

Emma giggled and turned him around, not wasting any time to pull him close enough to kiss.

"Mm, kisses." Killian mumbled, making Emma laugh and break her lips from his.

"You are so weird." She giggled as he held her at arm's length.

"And you're gorgeous." Killian breathed, taking her hand and spinning her once, "Is this new?"

"I've never worn it before, if that's what you're asking." Emma smiled as he tugged her close.

"You're a mirage, love." Killian spoke softly, their eyes meeting and silencing both of them. All that could be heard was the sound of their breath between them and their rapidly beating hearts.

Until laughter erupted by them and seemingly passed. The two jumped at the noise, finally laughing it off.

"I don't even want to know what the children are getting into." Killian chuckled, linking his fingers with hers.

"I don't either." Emma giggled, "I guess we should go find out."

"I guess so." Killian smiled, leading her away from his sacred spot and down the corridor. She bumped into his side, making him smile.

"What's making you smile so much today?" Emma asked.

"Would you prefer I brood?" Killian teased, earning another hip bump.

"No, I like the smile." Emma grinned.

"And honestly? You're making me smile, love." Killian smiled, breaking his hand from hers and pulling her into his side.

"I'm glad. Your smile is my favorite."

"And, yours is mine." Killian grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

They finally arrived in front of the doors to the ballroom, making Killian tug away and bow before Emma, holding his hand out for her.

"My princess." He spoke with a smile, his eyes never leaving Emma's.

"Prince." Emma smiled, offering her hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing a long kiss there before standing up straight and leading her inside.

There were far more people in the room than Emma had expected there would be, making her smile a little.

"Any sign of our little pirates?" Killian asked, glancing around.

"Nope. I'm sure they're with Henry, James and Roland, causing all kinds of trouble." Emma spoke with a chuckle.

"Let's find your parents, then." Killian smiled, beginning to lead her through the crowds of people.

"Lots of people here tonight." Killian whispered into her ear as they neared the thrones.

"I know." Emma replied softly, gripping his hand just a little tighter. She watched him smile to Belle and Rumple, offering a smile of her own as they passed.

"Killian, Emma!" Mary's voice called from behind them. The couple turned around quickly, smiling at Mary and David.

"You look gorgeous!" Mary exclaimed, holding Emma's arms before hugging her tight.

"You look lovely, too!" Emma laughed, returning the hug. She heard Killian and David exchanging 'hello's, making her smile. Mary pulled away and bit her lip as she smiled.

"I wish we could have seen you grow up." She spoke softly.

Emma offered a half smile.

"I know. You gave me my best chance." Emma promised, "I'm glad you did."

Mary smiled, and before she could reply, a hand was whisking her away.

"Killian-oh, Henry!" Emma laughed, falling into Henry's arms.

"I wanted a dance." He smiled.

"And you couldn't just ask?" Emma spoke with a smile and a raised brow.

"You're my mom, I figured I was guaranteed one." Henry smiled, making Emma giggle.

"Of course you are." Emma replied with a grin, "Always."

"So, how are things with you?"

"Okay, what do you want from me?" Emma laughed.

"Nothing!" Henry smiled, twirling her, "I'm just making conversation."

"Mm." Emma giggled, "Something tells me you're lying."

"You caught me, as usual." Henry sighed with a smile, "I want to go with David and Robin to Wonderland."

"Henry, you know that's-"

"Please? They both said it was okay." Henry pleaded, "I want to go so badly."

"Henry, let me think about it, okay?" Emma asked.

"Okay." Henry replied, clearly disenheartened.

"I'm trying to look out for you, kid." Emma added, "I want you to have adventures, I swear. I'm just... I don't want to lose you again."

"Mom, I'm twenty-two."

"I know you are. I get that. I'm still your mother." Emma replied, "Let me think about it, alright?"

Henry nodded, pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek as the song came to a close.

* * *

As soon as Killian had finished his conversation with David, there was a tug at his sleeve.

"Papa, can we dance?" Eva smiled up to him.

"Of course we can." Killian smiled, then took a step back and bowed, holding Eva's gaze.

"Princess Eva, will you have this dance with me?" Killian asked, his smile growing as his daughter nodded feverishly.

"Of course, Papa!" She giggled, smiling when he took her hands in his and started dancing with her to the song.

"You're growing, love. I don't remember you being this tall yesterday." Killian smiled, making Eva giggle.

"I think I grew, too! Maybe you can measure me before bed tonight!"

"I would be honored." Killian grinned, laughing when she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry, Papa!" Eva shrieked.

"No, lass, you're fine. Light as a feather." He spoke with a ressuring grin, "Promise."

"Papa?"

"Yes, love?"

"When did you dance with Mum for the first time?" Eva asked curiously, making Killian grin.

"It's a long story, love. We were... sort of on a mission. An undercover mission, before your mother realized her feelings for me." Killian smiled at the memory.

"Aww." Eva beamed, "I hope someone loves me as much as you love Mum."

"Someone will, love. I promise." Killian smiled, chuckling as he spun her once, "You are quite the dancer, Eva. Where'd you learn?"

"Roland practiced with me earlier." Eva grinned.

"Well, it seems he's done a lovely job." Killian smiled.

"It was fun." Eva giggled.

"I bet." Killian chuckled as the song came to a close.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Papa." Eva spoke with a curtsey.

"Of course. Anything for my little princess." Killian smiled, bowing to her and watching her disappear in the crowd. He stood up straight again, only to be pushed forward by a figure bumping into him.

"I'm sorry!" Emma exclaimed, making him laugh as he regained his footing.

"Not a problem, love." Killian grinned, taking her hand in hers and beginning to dance with her.

"I'm such a klutz."

"That's okay. You're my klutz." Killian smiled, tugging her closer.

Oh, how he wished he had his hand, so he could feel hers. Currently it was resting on his hook, which wasn't quite as romantic.

"I wish I could feel your hand in mine." He whispered as he drew closer.

"I'm sorry, Killian." Emma whispered in response, "I wish I knew how to get it back."

"It's not your fault." He replied softly, drawing closer to Emma.

"I love you, Killian." Emma assured him, setting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, my dear Emma."


	11. Take It From Me

_A/N: Just a quick little Henry/Eva bonding! I know a lot of these are about Eva, but I promise to write some more about Liam, too. Eva's just… easier to write about, since she's got two older brothers to protect her :)_

_Listened to 'Circles' by Passenger while writing this, among a few other Passenger songs. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eva rolled her eyes in boredom as she sat through yet another meeting, something she was required, as a princess, to do. She just wanted to go practice sword fighting with Liam or Henry. Her eyes drifted over to where her parents were sitting, smiling a little when she noticed how her mother was staring at her father. She could only wish and dream for a love like theirs.

"Meeting adjourned." Her grandfather finally said, causing a wide smile to encompass her face. She scooted out of her chair and hurried down the corridor to meet her brothers.

"Henry, Liam! Where are you two?" Eva giggled as she ran through the corridor. She hurried down to her room, looking out to see them sparring down in the dirt.

"You two are idiots." She called down to them, leaning on the ledge of the balcony.

They stopped their sparring for a moment to look up to their sister with smiles.

"Finally done with the meeting?" Henry teased, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Finally." Eva grinned, "Mind if I come spar with you?"

"That actually works out perfectly, because Grandpa is taking me out hunting soon." Liam smiled up to her, squinting in the sunlight.

"Come down, Eva, so I can teach you how to spar like a man!" Henry teased again, causing her to narrow her eyes. Eva walked to her sword that hung on the wall, pulling it from its sheath and hurrying down the corridor again.

"Don't run with swords, please!" Her mother called after her as she darted past her.

"I make no promises!" Eva laughed, skidding around the corner and running out into the sparring grounds.

"Ah, look who's shown up. The beloved princess." Liam grinned, taking a sip from his canteen as he leaned against the fence.

"You know damn well I'm not 'the beloved princess'." Eva smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm the daughter of the Savior and a pirate-of course I'm not going to be prim and proper."

"Eva, I have no idea how you're going to find a suitor." Liam chuckled, clapping her shoulder as he walked by. Eva rolled her eyes, jumping the fence with ease and twirling her sword.

"I'm with Liam on this one, sis." Henry chuckled, earning a raised brow in response.

"Oh? And why is that?" Eva asked, "Enlighten me while I whoop your ass."

Henry shook his head with a smile before drawing his own sword.

"Well, for starters, you're, as Killian says, a 'spitfire'." Henry grinned as she whipped her sword at him, "And I think most guys are intimidated by you."

"I'll take both of those as compliments." She grinned, spinning to meet his sword once more, "I'll find a suitor-just you wait."

"Oh yeah?" Henry chuckled, deflecting another slash. Eva hit his sword a few more times before the two were caught together.

"Yes!" Eva beamed, using the leverage she had over Henry to knock him over. She pointed her sword at his neck, causing him to laugh.

"So, is this the trick to fighting like a man? Falling on your ass?" Eva smirked, taking her sword from his neck and offering her hand. She helped him to his feet, smiling as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Soon, you're going to need someone stronger than Liam and I to train with." He smiled, slightly out of breath.

"Like who?"

"Probably Mom or Killian." Henry grinned, moving to grab his canteen.

"I doubt either of them would actually try to hurt me, like you and Liam do." Eva smiled back, sitting beside her half-brother on the fence.

"I know-shit." Henry sighed, realizing his canteen was empty.

"Hold on." Eva smiled, concentrating as she waved her hand, "There."

Henry looked down to see his canteen full again, making him laugh and shake his head.

"You are something else, Eva." Henry chuckled and took a long drink from his canteen.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Princess?" Henry smirked, then let it fall when he noticed her expression.

"Do you really think it'll be hard for me to find a suitor?" Eva asked softly. Henry simply pulled his lips into a tight smile as he wrapped an arm around his younger sister.

"Of course not. Any man would be incredibly lucky to call you his." Henry replied, "You're beautiful, incredibly talented with your magic, and I'm sure you'd give other princesses a run for their money."

Eva couldn't help but laugh at that, settling her head on Henry's shoulder.

"I just don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." Eva sighed.

"You won't be. You're only fifteen-you have so much time to find your True Love." Henry smiled, "I promise, kid. I'm still single, but I'm happy. I know she's out there somewhere, so right now, I'm just waiting."

"Waiting sucks."

"Yeah, but it'll pay off. I promise." Henry replied.

"You're sure?"

"Why would I lie to you, Eva?" Henry asked with a smile, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Henry."

"Of course, kid. You're my little sister." Henry chuckled, "Liam and I have to keep a watch on you, you know."

"Oh, do you?"

"Of course. We couldn't have any scoundrels chasing after our lovely sister."

"Oh, shut up you pretentious ass." Eva laughed, shoving him away, "Besides, I think I've made it pretty clear to Mum and Papa that I want to be a pirate."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll just love that." Henry chuckled.

"I think last time I ran away, Mum was actually pretty upset." Eva sighed, "I just want to be able to explore outside of the kingdom-what if my True Love is waiting out there, and I can't get to him?"

Henry offered a half smile, his hand coming up to grasp her shoulder.

"True Love always finds a way. That's what Grandma always tells me." Henry replied, "I know it feels like you'll never find it. But, he's out there, I promise."

"Thank you, Henry." Eva grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're the best."

"I try." He shrugged, "Now, I've gotta go take a shower and get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"The ball, Eva." He laughed, "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did." She giggled, "I need to go get ready, too, then."

She hopped off the fence, grabbing her sword and hurrying towards the castle again.

"You're a hot mess, Eva!" Henry called from behind her, causing her to give him a not-so-nice gesture.

Boys are just dumb, she decided.


End file.
